L'Assassin en Blanc
by ACGamer
Summary: The French Revolution has just begun and Juliet Beaumont is in the midst of the chaos. After moving to her uncle's home in Paris, a new experience begins meeting new friends and enemies, both sides of the Templar and Assassin war will change as a new piece of Eden is in the city. The fate of France is in the hands of the Assassins. (Title of story is The Assassin in White)


**Juliet's POV**

_Ever since I was young, a man followed me. He never introduced himself, he was just my shadow lurking me from the rooftops of behind buildings. You could fell his eyes watching you and every time I felt them, I'd turn round and see nothing behind. As if he knew he was spotted by me and left so I couldn't see him. One time I caught him, he wore a white hood covering his whole face and head, and you couldn't see anything under it. After that day he never came again, I'd look for him but nothing ever showed up on rooftops except the guards and birds._

"Are you writing again, Juliet?" I look up and see my brother, Ames, with a curious look on his face. His dark hair is smoothed back and he is grinning now at my expression.

"Is there something on my face?" He asks giving chuckle. I close my journal and put it to my side and finally answer Ames' question.

"No, I was just thinking." I reply. He shakes his head looking down in a playful way and looks back to me.

"I wish I could be you, Juliet, write all the time and don't have to worry about this world and France. Just hideaway and do what I like." I smile and he does as well looking out the window at the darkness of the night sky.

"Do you know when we are arriving at uncle's house?" I ask. He pulls out his silver pocket watch father gave him before he died.

"Judging by this time, we'll be there shortly." I nod my head and look out the window. It had been a year since father died and mother went into something the doctors couldn't explain and they kept her in the hospital forever and they moved us to live with our Uncle Jacques until a cure was found for mother. Before father died, a month before, he gave Ames and I gifts, for me the journal, he said, "When you feel sadden or lonely, this journal can make you find adventure and happiness." He said something to Ames as well, "This pocket watch was given to me by my father and my father's father, time goes by fast and this pocket watch will help you keep track of it." We both smiled, that was one of the best memories I have of him.

"Juliet? Juliet?" I snap out of my thought and see Ames waving his hand in my face.

"We are in Paris." I lookout with Ames and see Uncle's house lit up by candle light, I grab my journal and get ready to get out of this carriage. A man opens the door; he is a black man with a kind smile on his face and is wearing a black suit. The lantern he is holding shines just enough so I can see the ground.

"Welcome Monsieur Ames and Mademoiselle Juliet to La Belle Vue, your uncle is awaiting your arrival." Ames lets me out first, and then after he gets out, he shuts the door and leads us inside to the country house. It is beautiful inside, the golden chandelier hanging next to the swirling staircase, the wide kitchen and dining room with a grand piano inside and a warm fire going on.

"How is my niece and neveu?" I focus my attention to in front of me as I see Uncle Jacques with his arms spread out. Ames looks up from touching the table cloth and puts his hands behind his back. Uncle Jacques always had his long thin moustache reaching cheek to cheek and his hat with his white feather is his favorite one to wear.

"Uncle!" Ames and I exclaim in synch. He hugs both of us at the same time squeezing the air out of both of us.

"How was your voyage?"

"It was fine, the country is beautiful, it is a shame though that we couldn't see Paris' markets and such." Ames says looking at his watch and the clock on the wall.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't want to see the city in during these times."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind to view your markets, uncle." I say brushing my dress. He chuckles.

"If you want to see it, you may, my butler; Jamie could take you. Speak of the devil." His gaze looks at the doorway to see the man who opened the door, the butler; Jamie comes in holding all the bags. Ames and I come running next to him for help. Ames takes his bags, I reach for mine.

"Oh, no madam, I'll carry yours, a woman on a long trip like that must be tired."

"Merci, monsieur."

"No please call me Jamie, madam." He says smiling adjusting my bags into both of his hands.

"Call me Juliet." He smiles and nods his head.

"Good, now you two can go pick your rooms." I speed walk past uncle right when he says that. Jamie is following right behind trying to catch up to my pace on the stairs. After the climb the hallway is dark except for a candelabra with three melting candles lit on a wooden table. Ames chooses the first bedroom and shuts his door; you can hear the bedposts rattle as he fell onto the bed. Jamie and I advance to the last and only bedroom in the hallway, I open the wooden door to see a small fire burning, a bed with dark purple sheets almost like a dark shade of blue, a wardrobe, bathroom, and to finish it off a window showing the vineyard in the back of the house.

"Do you like it?" Jamie asks laying the bags on the bed. My hand glides the smooth bed sheets, while I think of my old bedroom.

"It is fine; it is just new to me." Jamie nods his head in response and leaves, but before he shuts the door he says, "Welcome to La Belle Vue, Miss Juliet."

**French Meanings:**

Monsieur- Mister

La Belle Vue- The Beautiful View

Neveu- Nephew

Voyage- Trip; journey

Merci- Thank you


End file.
